ABCDEFG soon, so soon will i be a daddy
by kjvrachel
Summary: This story has Mpreg. Dean/ADAM is not a slash, you’ll figure out what it is when and if you read the story. Sam/OC is slash… Sam and Kyle have been together since Sam was in college. contains Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 Family

**Dear Readers,**

**This story has M-preg. you'll figure out who Adam, Ember and Anna is when and if you read the story. Sam/OC is slash…the other Character is Kyle Manne (pronounced Main) Sam and Kyle have been together since Sam was in college. And this is where our story starts…**

**Dean= Dean is Dean, after a freak accident he gets shrunk and eventually somehow becomes the oldest of Sam and Kyle's triplets  
**

**Sam= Sam is Sam and is going to have 4 children three of whom are really his own...**

**Kyle Manne-Winchester= carries Sam's children, gets married to Sam**

**Ember= Sam and Kyle's oldest child**

**Adam= Dean's brother and Sam's only real boy child, the middle one of Sam and Kyle's triplets  
**

**Anna= Dean, Ember and Adam's little sister, the youngest of the triplets**

**Thomas Manne= Kyle's Dad and Sam's father-in-law, Triplet Dean, Ember, Adam and Anna's grandfather**

**Amanda Manne= Kyle's Mother and Sam's Mother-in-law, Triplet Dean, Ember, Adam and Anna's grandmother**

**Jacob Manne= Kyle's brother, Triplet Dean, Ember, Adam and Anna's uncle**

**Tina Manne= Kyle's sister, Triplet Dean, Ember, Adam and Anna's aunt  
**

* * *

1 X 01

"A,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,j,k… my Sammy loves me… q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y and z." Kyle absent mindedly rubbed his stomach while humming the rest of the song. He was bending down to pick up a few toys that he dropped from earlier, when he heard a silent giggle from behind him. Kyle turned around and saw Sam standing in the doorway, with a huge smile on his face.

"You know your not suppost to bend down, it could hurt the baby." Sam says walking over to him and rubs his watermelon belly. "I'll get it." Sam picks up the toys and hands them to Kyle. "You're doing great with the nursery; very pink." Sam smiles and laughs silently at Kyle as he waddles over to the crib and sets the stuffed animals on the pillow in the crib.

"What you laughin' at Sammy? You laughin' at my waddle?" Kyle smiles back at Sam who is cough laughing now.

"No I had a bit of something in my throat." Sam says try to stifle his smile. "Would you rather me get it out or have our little Ember... I mean… baby girl live without her father?" Sam starts to get red.

"Ember? That's what you want to name her?" Kyle says thinking about the name his Sammy wanted to name their baby girl. "I like it… but…"

"OH GREAT THE BUTT!!!!" Sam says loudly grabbing Kyle's rear end.

"Hey let go!" Kyle exclaims, he grabs Sam's hands and holds on. He turns around in his arms and pulls them around to Sam's chest. "Not that butt!!"

"Oh, ok..." Sam smiles, he leans in and kisses Kyle passionately. "Then what butt? Mine?" Sam grabs Kyle's hands and pulls them to his butt.

"No!! Even though it's a great butt it's not the one that I'm thinking of. _**The but**_ of Ember's middle name…" Kyle smiles even wider to show nearly all of his pearly white teeth, he grabs onto Sam's ass and pulls his body against his own.

"I was thinking MARY…" Sam says quietly in his ear.

"Your mom's name?" Kyle smiles, "That should work. Ember Marie Winchester…"

"Marie? I thought it was going to be Mary." Sam says and looses his smile.

"I know what you were thinking… about my ugly body… so I wanted to get your mind off of it."

"Why?" Sam says pulling away slightly when he feels a small kick to his abdomen. He looks down and smiles knowing that his little angel Ember Mary Winchester kicked his stomach threw Kyle's. If Ember could kick so hard that Sam could feel it through Kyle then no wonder Kyle couldn't sleep at night.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam! I can't sleep..." Kyle growled, "Get up! Your baby is kicking me so hard!" he yelled. "I can't wait to get this thingy out of me!"

"Kyle, honey it's a baby not a thingy. A baby." Sam says rolling over to face him.

"Sam, sing to her, she's so restless I can't sleep because of her! please??" Kyle says nuzzling his neck.

"Sure Kyle, just wait for me to think of a song..." Sam says. In a minute Kyle hears Sam snoring. Kyle whacks him on the shoulder.

"Sam get your ass up and sing to your daughter."

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things"

he whispers the last eight words. Sam looks down at Kyle, sees him sleeping and smiles. "I love you honey and I can't wait to meet our daughter and I can't wait for you to walk down the isle to be a Winchester right along side me." Sam kisses Kyle's head and tries to fall asleep sitting up and eventually he lets sleep overtake him.

~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Because we're going to have to finish the nursery before company comes over." Kyle says picking up a box from on the rocking chair. He sets it up a little higher and starts unpacking. He puts the pillow on the rocking chair, then puts a couple photos on the wall, and finishes unpacking the box by putting an angel on the nightstand.

"Now we just have to wait to put the rest of the crap that my parents are bringing over to finish off the room." Kyle turns around and see's his parents Thomas and Amanda Manne in the thresh hold of the nursery door. "Hey Mom, hey Dad," He smiles and walks over to his parents and gives them a hug. "Sam honey can you help my dad with the heavy lifting I'll help mom make dinner. Oh and Sam some other people are going to come to dinner. I hope you don't mind but they called and wanted to talk to you and you weren't here so…" Kyle goes over to the window when he hears a car pull up and a couple doors slam. "They're here!" Kyle starts waddling to the stairs to answer the door.

Sam walks to the window and sees the three people he hasn't seen in a long time. He rushes past his soon to be in-laws and runs down the stairs. Kyle nearly grabbed the door's handle when Sam locks the door. "HEY SAM!! YOU GONNA LET US IN??" A gruff voice called from the other side of the door.

"Sam! Get out of the way of the door! Let them in!!" Kyle says and starts to pull Sam's arm.

"NO! Question? Why did you have to invite _**them**_ to dinner!?" Sam yells at him.

"It's a family dinner. And if I know correctly Dean is you BROTHER! And John is your FATHER, and Bobby is practically family!"

"Fine if you think that they are family… then what's Dean, John and Bobby's last names?"

"Dean and John's last names are Winchester and Bobby's last name is Singlet or Singger or something like that. Wait Singer that's it Singer! SO HA!!!" Kyle pushes Sam out of the way and opens the door.

Dean, John and Bobby all enter to house. Sam grabs the door and forces a smile on his lips. "Hey a Sammy!" Dean says, "What's for Dinner?"

"Well you have to wait and see!" Kyle says smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" John asks looking Kyle up and down.

"Oh I'm Kyle Manne and John please don't swear the baby might hear you. " Kyle starts. "Oh yeah, I'm Sam's fianc..."

"Kyle's my fiancé and we are expecting a baby girl so I'm not going with you no matter what you say. I'm going to stay with here, get married and raise our child together." Sam says. He turns around and walks upstairs and into the nursery.

"You know with Sam's mood swings you'ld think that he was pregnant." Kyle smiles and starts waddling to the kitchen. "Oh and my parents will be down in a few minutes, you can get to know them in the living room. It's to your left. I'll bring in some wine a little later."

Kyle disappears through the door between the kitchen and the porch.

Bobby turns to look at the living room and gets wide eyed. "Holy mother of God… John look, at this living room!"

John and Dean both turn and gap in awe at the living room. The whole living room was like a homemaking magazine cover. White everything except for the table, which was made of a dark cedar wood and a glass middle.


	2. Chapter 2 Imagine

Sam closed the door to the nursery and sat in front of the door. He sat there for a few moments. Then stood up and opened one of the boxes his soon to be father in law brought up the stairs with him. He took out a little wooden box, and looked at the design... The exotic pink flower on the top, the vines growing from it and the little heart on the end of each vine. On the front side of the box was a little big sun and some tiny stars, on the left and right side of the box was a big star and a little sun on the left side of the box and a moon on the right. On the back of the box was a big moon and little stars around it. On the bottom of it was kyle and sam's geneology.

~~~~~~~~~John & Mary~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thomas & Amanda~~~~~~~~~

Dean Winchester~~~~~~~~Sam & Kyle~~~~~~~Jacob~~~~~~~Tina

and a lot of empty space below Sam and Kyle so they could have the rest of their line continue. Sam put the box down on the pink table and stood back to admire it. He opened it and a little light came out of it and a little whisper came out of it... It said: I love you baby... and a song started to play softly from it... A little whisper- like an angel...

_**Imagine there's no heaven**_  
_** It's easy if you try**_  
_** No hell below us**_  
_** Above us only sky**_  
_** Imagine all the people**_  
_** Living for today...**_

_** Imagine there's no countries**_  
_** It isn't hard to do**_  
_** Nothing to kill or die for**_  
_** And no religion too**_  
_** Imagine all the people**_  
_** Living life in peace...**_

_** You may say I'm a dreamer**_  
_** But I'm not the only one**_  
_** I hope someday you'll join us**_  
_** And the world will be as one**_

_** Imagine no possessions**_  
_** I wonder if you can**_  
_** No need for greed or hunger**_  
_** A brotherhood of man**_  
_** Imagine all the people**_  
_** Sharing all the world...**_

_** You may say I'm a dreamer**_  
_** But I'm not the only one**_  
_** I hope someday you'll join us**_  
_** And the world will live as one **_

once one was sung... the music box said: "good night sweety"...

and then everything went _**black**_..._**  
**_

__


End file.
